Audrey
Princess Audrey is the tertiary antagonist, later supporting character in the movie Descendants, played by Sarah Jeffery. She is the daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip. Naturally royal and extremely confident, she is the ex-girlfriend of Prince Ben and the cheerleading captain at Auradon Prep with a knack for fashion. She is also known to have been the most popular princess in school, before Mal arrived. She is also best friends with Lonnie and Jane. History Descendants When the children of the villains come to Auradon Prep, she's the least accepting of the four, and especially suspicious of Mal due to Ben's attraction to her. At the Tourney game, Audrey is completely dismayed to hear that Ben has dumped her for Mal and uses Chad Charming for rebound. On Family Day, Audrey's grandmother, Queen Leah, finds out that Maleficent's daughter has arrived in Auradon and is especially dismayed due to the haunting memories, with Chad adding to the scorn. The tension turns violent until Evie sprays him with a sleeping potion. Audrey then taunts Mal with Jane, prompting the girl to undo the magic she had previously performed on Jane to make her hair long and beautiful, to scare away her bullies. On Ben's coronation, Audrey stands on the sideline and witnesses Mal convince her friends to choose the side of good instead of evil and the defeat of her mother, Maleficent. She and Mal then bow to each other out of respect, their parents' history finally behind their shoulders. She then participates in the after-party, singing Set It Off with her friends and dancing with Jay. Appearances Audrey returns in the animated short series Descendants: Wicked World, voiced by Sarah Jeffery who also portrayed her in the live-action film. She remains the same as she was in the movie, and while she is still friends with Mal and Evie, their antics can sometimes get on her nerves. In addition, she is also jealous of how much attention the Villain Kids are getting. Throughout the series she has grown accustom to being prone to magical mishaps, such as getting hit by exploding cupcakes or having her hair look awful by a failed magic makeover, and getting magically teleported to the Isle of The Lost. She also is shown to be rule-abiding to a fault, refusing to partake in thievery and vandalism when dared. Despite her initial hesitation about Freddie Facilier's joining Auradon, she comes to work together with her and their other friends. Printed Media Descendants: Isle of the Lost Audrey makes her first appearance in the eighteenth chapter. Unlike her film self, Audrey appears to be more of an airhead. She was raised a bit more isolated from the world, albeit in a different sense, because her mother wanted nothing more than to give Audrey a perfect childhood free of anything evil and loveless. Ben goes to visit her after his failure at the Royal Council meeting. It's during this time that Ben starts to see they don't share much in common and that this was their first real conversation. Gallery Descendants:Wicked World Wikia has a collection of images and media related to Audrey Trivia * Audrey is the complete opposite of her mother. While her mother is sweet and kind, Audrey is a typical self-absorbed teenage girl, which Belle points out. Despite this, she is more sympathetic than Chad. * In the doll merchandise and in the animated shorts, Audrey has lighter brown hair. * Audrey's main color is pink, associated with femininity and her princess motif. * Audrey is the only princess in the entire main cast. * In "All Hail the New Q.N.L.B.", Audrey is revealed to have a stress brushing problem. * It is revealed in "Mad for Tea" that Audrey can change outfits within short seconds. Category:A.K.'s